batman_guardian_of_gothamfandomcom-20200213-history
Gotham's Most Wanted
Gotham's Most Wanted is the nineteenth episode of season one and follows Batman as he is hunted by the Gotham City police. This episode also introduces Gillian B. Loeb and Howard Branden. Synopsis The episode begins with Mayor Hamilton Hill calling James Gordon into his office. As Gordon enters he asks why Hill wanted to see him. Hill then tells Gordon to sit down. Hamilton Hill then looks Gordon in the eyes and tells him that his services are no longer needed. Gordon becomes angery and tells Hill that he is making a mistake. Hill then brings in a man named Gillian B. Loeb, Gordon's replacemnt, and introduces him. Gordon then storms out of Hill's office. Later the next day Bruce learns of what has happened and swears that Moxon will not get away with this. A few days later Loeb and Hill call a press conference which Vicki Vale is present at. Leobe who is accompanied by Deputy Commissioner Peter Pauling then gets infront of the crowd and tells the press that because Batman works outside of the law he is a vigilante and is now number one on the police dapartments most wanted list. A disturbed Vicki Vale then stands up and asks what happened to James Gordon. Leobe then says that Gordon's services were no longer needed. Vicki then walks off realizing that Moxon is behind this. At that moment Alfred runs into the Batcave and frantically tells Bruce to turn on the television. As Bruce does this he sees Vicki who reports on the new commissioner and that Batman is now an a fugitive. Bruce then sits in his computer chair and puts his hands over his face and says "no, this can't be happening." Bruce then puts on his costume and gets in the Batmobile and drives away. A few minutes later Batman arrived at Gordon's house. The two of them discuse what is happening and Gordon tells Batman that everyone in city hall is corrupt. At that moment Flass (who is spying on Gordon) contacts Leobe and tells him that Batman is at Gordon's house. A little while later the Gotham City S.W.A.T. team (which is led by a man named Howard Branden) arrives and surrounds Gordon's home. Batman is able to fight his way to freedom. However, Gordon is arrested for harboring a fugitive. Banden then reports to Loeb and tells him that Batman got away. Loeb replies that he wants him found. The S.W.A.T team manages to catch up with Batman at an abandoned building. At that moment Gordon's wife, Sarah Essen-Gordon, visits her husband at prison. Sarah asks what happened then Gorodn answers that he was set up. The two talk for a while and as Sarah leaves Gordon tells her to tell Barbara that he'll be fine. Soon after Banden and the S.W.A.T. team raid the building. One by one Batman begins to take out the officers. When one S.W.A.T. member sees him he fires at the Dark Knight. However, Batman is able to take him out. The last officer standing was Branden. Brenden then pulls out his gun and is about to kill Batman. However, the S.W.A.T. officer standing behind him knocks him unconscious. The Dark Knight looks at the officer in confusion. The S.W.A.T. officer then takes off her helment revealing herself to be Renee Montoya. Batman then gives Renee a nod and exits the building. Batman then returns to the Batcave. Batman then looks at Alfred and says that "Moxon has made a serious mistake. . . he's made me mad." At that moment Loeb, Pauling, Branden and Hill are talking to Moxon. Moxon tells Loeb, and Hill that they have done well. Leob then asks Moxon what he plans to do next. Moxon looks at Leob and the others and says "it's time to get a stronger hold on this city." Cast Non-Speaking Cameos *Barbara Gordon (Mentioned only) *Peter Grogan Locations and Items *Gotham City *City Hall *Gotham City Police Department *Batcave *Wayne Manor *Bristol Township *Batmobile *Gordon's house *Abandoned building *Blackgate Penitentiary *Moxon's office Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:A-Z Category:Episodes